Su primera vez 2
by rmidala
Summary: Me encanta Dengeki Daisy, pero a veces me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de.. pimienta? No apto para menores ;)
1. Chapter 1

_SU PRIMERA VEZ_

_Era de noche. Riko y Teru estaban sentadas en una mesa, en el bar del maestro:_

- Estoy cansada Riko. Jack Frost, las amenazas… tengo la sensación de que esto nunca terminará. Aún no sabemos nada de Kurosaki desde este mediodía, y estoy muy preocupada. Cada dia me levanto pensando en qué le puede pasar…

- Teru, yo pienso cada dia en qué nos puede pasar a todos nosotros. Kurosaki nos preocupa, pero tú nos preocupas aún más. Siempre acabas pagando tú nuestros errores del pasado. Sabes que en el momento que quieras, puedes dejarlo todo. Podría buscarte un lugar, lejos de aquí, donde nadie te relacionara con Jack Frost. Sabes que cuando no puedas más puedes pedírmelo, verdad?

- Si…

- Así me gusta. Eres como mi hermana pequeña, y no quiero que sufras más de lo necesario. Aunque con los hombres ya se sabe pequeña, siempre se sufre, jajajaja.

_Lo dijo mientras se tomaba otro trago de cerveza, ya llevaba tres y el habla comenzaba a fallarle._

- Por qué bebes siempre, Riko? Tendré que llevarte a una clínica de desintoxicación como sigas así, aunque viéndote tan relajada, hasta yo me tomaría una!

- ¿Quieres probar Teru? Que mejor manera que probar el alcohol con tu tutora… hip!

_-(pensamiento de Teru) normalmente diría que no…. Hermano, siempre soy tan pura.. pero en estos momentos me falla la conciencia. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para guiarme, porque Daisy ya no está, Kurosaki lo ha borrado para siempre._

_Sin acabar de procesar estos pensamientos, cogió la copa de Riko y le dio un buen trago._

- Arrrrrrghhh, qué es esto?

- Cerveza de la mejor.. hip! Tienes que saborearlo. Brindemos por tu relación con Kurosaki. Maestro! Una cerveza para Teru!

- Así piensas educar a Teru? (_menuda borracha..). _En fin, ahí va Teru, total ya tienes 17 años.

- Mmmmm, por lo visto Kurosaki es el único que me trata como una niña. _( con rabia le dio un trago a su primera cerveza)._Me siento mal por beber alcohol, aún no tengo los 21.

- Ya Ya, tu tutora te autoriza, no seas tan remilgada… hip! Brindemos por el amooor! ..(_y agarrando a Teru por el cuello)_.. cuéntale a tu onii-chan.. ya habeis avanzado por el camino del amor?

- Si te refieres con avanzar al hecho de que Kurosaki aprovecha cualquier excusa para abrazarme, sí. Pero nada mas… (_es frustrante, piensa para sí_). Tengo la sensación que si Kurosaki tuviera mi edad ya estaríamos en otro punto.. (_Y se sonroja por haber dicho tal cosa). _Mis amigas van mucho más avanzadas y me lo restriegan.

- Teru, es que Kurosaki con solo pensar en ciertas cosas ya se desmaya…jajaja. Bien, brindemos por el remilgado Kurosakiiiii! Hip! Acércate Teru, te enseñaré armas de mujer definitivas, que harán que Kurosaki no quiera que salgas de su cama…hip!

- Riko! (_gritó Teru, mientras un rojo tomate le invadía la cara_). Él no me ve de esa forma.

- _(Riko, con las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol, le susurró al oído)_ – Pero, si te viera de esa forma, que estarías dispuesta a hacer, Teru-chan? Jejeje.

- Qué haria?...mmm

_De repente un sinfín de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a la cabeza de Teru. Los dos desnudos, abrazados, y Kurosaki besándola, primero en la boca, después en el cuello. De tanta excitación y vergüenza le comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz. Al cabo de unos segundos, se repuso y preguntó:_

- Riko, que se siente cuando te besa la persona que amas?

_Riko, volviendo en sí por un instante, contestó con ternura_:

- con el primer beso, un hormigueo te recorre todo el cuerpo, y sientes que tanta felicidad no es posible.. Si el beso se alarga, tu cuerpo se deshace, y lo único en lo que piensas es en que quieres más, cada vez más…

_Y con tristeza prosiguió_:

- para mi es dificil creer que podré tener estos sentimientos de nuevo en el futuro. Cuando tu hermano me besaba, me acariciaba, creía estar en el paraíso. Aún recuerdo sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo..Dios, por qué te estoy contando esto a ti? Ah si! El arma definitiva de las mujeres!

- Riko…

- El truco está en primero hacerle sufrir, restregándole tu belleza e ignorándole, para despues, pasar al ataque. Tienes que ser más decidida Teru, si no no avanzareis nunca puesto que él no será capaz de dar el primer paso, se siente un Lolicon porque desde el primer dia lo hemos tratado como tal jejeje.

- Decidida dices? No tengo experiencia Riko, no se como ser decidida, no se que debo hacer… Si depende de mi, siempre estaremos en el punto de partida.

- Teru, y si depende de él, también.

- Pfffff.. (_suspiró Teru mientras se acababa su primera cerveza, la cabeza le empezaba a pesar y se sentía mareada.._ –

- Riko, creo que me voy a casa, la cerveza me está afectando..

- Muy bien pequeña, pero ya sabes que hoy te quedas a dormir con Kurosaki porque yo tengo cosas que hacer esta noche

- Queeee? (_Sonrojada de nuevo)_

- No te fuerces por esta conversación Teru, sé como siempre eres

_-Teru se quedó pensativa: (estoy cansada de ser la niña buena, pero …)_

_De repente Kurosaki entró en el bar, con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a las dos sentadas. Teru intentaba mirarle pero se sonrojaba por todos los pensamientos pervertidos que tenia últimamente. "Una niña buena no debería pensar así, se decía a si misma_"

- Hola chicas, ya os ibais?

- _Teru_: yo sí, estoy un poco mareada..

- _Kurosaki_: que sucede? Riko?

- _Riko_: ya ves, Teru se ha iniciado en el mundo de la cerveza con su bella tutora..

- _Kurosaki:_ Riko! Vieja bruja, esta mocosa no puede beber!

_Teru, enfadada por el efecto de la cerveza y el comentario despectivo soltó:_

- Esta mocosa se va a casa, por cierto, a TU CASA! Y espero no verte en toda la noche! _Y antes de atravesar la puerta se giró exclamando:_

- Y quédate calvo de una vez!

- Se puede saber que diantres le pasa? Es que acaso va borracha Riko? Todo es tu culpa!

- Mi culpa? Aquí el único que tiene la culpa eres tú Kurosaki, jugando con sus sentimientos

- A que te refieres bruja?

- Es evidente, cuando estás débil recurres a ella y la abrazas como si fuera tu novia. Cuando estás en problemas, ella da la cara por ti y no cuestionas su edad. Pero cuando se trata de expresar lo que sientes, la infantilizas y la ignoras. ¿Acaso eres consciente de la confusión que le creas? Es que no ves lo mucho que te quiere y que está esperando una respuesta por tu parte? Compórtate como un hombre! El único niño aquí eres tu.

_Kurosaki, sorprendido y enrabiado se fue para casa, refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles._

_Riko aprovechó para decir al maestro_:

- Por fin la cosa se va a poner interesante…ponme otra cerveza!

-No tenías cosas que hacer hoy?

- Claro, beber hasta caer inconsciente y conseguir que den el paso de una vez

- Realmente eres una bruja…_ (susurró el maestro)_

_Una vez en casa de Kurosaki, Teru se encontraba tan mareada que decidió tomarse una ducha para ver si así despejaba su mente. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas e intentar que se le fuera la tontería provocada por la cerveza. En la ducha, tenía que apoyarse de espaldas en la pared debido al mareo mientras el agua no dejaba de caer, mojándole el cabello y el cuerpo. Al cabo de 5 minutos Kurosaki llegó también a casa, todavía cabreado por la reprimenda de Riko, y sin darse cuenta, se dispuso a entrar al baño a refrescarse. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vió fue a Teru, desnuda, apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Su piel mojada se veía suave, blanca, delicada. Su cuerpo era simplemente hermoso, pero antes de quedarse hipnotizado por la situación, reaccionó gritando:_

-Demonios Teru! Que haces aquí! Avisa de alguna forma! Y se giró todo sonrojado dispuesto a salir del baño, pero en ese momento, la frágil voz de Teru sonó

- Kurosaki, no te vayas, por favor, estoy muy mareada…

_Y entreabriendo los ojos, vió a Kurosaki completamente sonrojado, mirándola, pasmado, sin saber que hacer._

-Por favor, estoy a punto de caer, ayúdame Tasuku…

_Tasuku, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y eso era demasiado tentador para él, pero debía controlarse, no era un lolicon._

-Demonios Teru, porque me haces pasar por esto. _Dijo, acercándose a su cuerpo desnudo, cogíendola en brazos y llevándola a la cama._

-Tengo calor Kurosaki… _decía ella._

_Kurosaki la tumbó sobre la cama y se dispuso a taparla con una sábana._

-Tengo mucho calor y estoy mareada… quédate a mi lado.

_La tapo ligeramente con una sábana fina y tocó la frente de Teru con la suya para ver si tenía fiebre._

-Simplemente estás un poco borracha Teru, es normal. Se te pasará dentro de poco. Será mejor que salga fuera.

-Quédate por favor Kurosaki

-No, _dijo él en un tono seco, y salió de la habitación._

_(No hay forma de que él me vea de otro modo. Esto es triste y frustrante. Ha tenido que ver mi cuerpo desnudo y ni se ha inmutado) pensó Teru triste y mareada, y esperó a que se le pasara la borrachera para pensar con más claridad. En fin, se sentía muy avergonzada porque Kurosaki la había visto desnuda, pero por otro lado se esperaba otro tipo de reacción por su parte. En los cómics shojo normalmente el hombre no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer y el final era_ completamente distinto._"Malditos shojos!" se dijo, "si total, solo soy una chica bajita de copa A"._

_Mientras tanto, Kurosaki estaba en el salón, nervioso, caminando de lado a lado sin saber que hacer. "Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Se preguntaba " Teru insinuándose?" "No es posible, Teru es inocente y no es capaz de llegar a esas ideas por si sola.. o si? Mierda, qué se supone que debo hacer? Y ahora como la miro? Su cara es tan dulce y su cuerpo tan bello… Dios Kurosaki deja de pensar así! O serás un lolicon de verdad!". En ese momento, su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje:_

-" Kurosaki, hagas lo que hagas, no pensaré mal de ti. Se que eres una buena persona, se que la quieres profundamente, así que tranquilo. Piensa que ella está esperando, y teneis derecho a ser felices. Os doy mi bendición. Riko :P"

-Esta vieja bruja, da donde más duele. Si fuera tan fácil_.. dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y un sinfín de imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza._

_Justo en ese momento Teru entreabrió la puerta de la habitación y con una frágil voz susurró:_

-Kurosaki, has dejado mi ropa en el baño y me he puesto una camisa tuya para taparme. Te importa?

-Esto es demasiado para mi, Teru. Pero no importa, ven, quiero hablar contigo.

_Teru salió de la habitación con una camisa blanca de Kurosaki que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Estaba realmente sexy, eso dificultaba la conversación y le ponía aún más nervioso. Se sentó en el sofa, al lado de él, esperando._

-Teru, yo tengo límites. Es muy dificil para mi el controlarme viéndote desnuda en el baño o vestida así. Deberías de ser más cuidadosa, evitar este tipo de situaciones porque yo tengo un límite. No pienses que te saltaré encima porque no lo haré, lo sabes, pero en serio, cada vez me cuesta más controlarme. Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

_Teru, ya cansada de este tipo de situaciones, lo miró, se levantó del sofá, y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo_:

- Ese es el problema Kurosaki. Yo no te he pedido que te controles.

_Kurosaki la miró sorprendido. Se esperaba oír de todo menos eso. No sabía como reaccionar ante esa respuesta. Teru prosiguió:_

-Creo que ya sabes que te quiero Kurosaki, no pretendo ocultarlo más. Pero estoy cansada. Cansada de ver como mis amigas evolucionan en sus relaciones y yo no. Yo no estoy segura de que me quieras, pero no pienso esperar hasta los 25 años para estar con la persona que amo. Lo siento pero esta niña se va a su casa.

_Cerró la puerta y se fue, dejando a Kurosaki sentado en el sofá, perplejo, sin palabras. Teru entró en su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada contra ella, entre sonrojada y triste, pensando en como enfrentaría a Kurosaki a partir de entonces._

_En ese mismo momento Kurosaki llamó a la puerta._

-Teru, se que estás ahí, abre por favor

-Que quieres?

-Por favor, abre

_Teru se intentó reponer, dejando la vergüenza a un lado, y abrió la puerta con frialdad._

-Que quieres Kurosaki?

-Esta vez te has pasado, niña mala.

_Y poniendo las manos en su cara, la besó con fuerza, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. La besó largamente, la miró por un instante y la volvió a besar, con la lengua recorriendo su boca, suavemente pero con firmeza. No podía más. Teru, excitada, le besaba con igual intensidad. Jamás la habían besado de ese modo y se sentía caliente, con un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado_ _besándolo, pero cuando separaron sus bocas, suspiró intentado recuperar el aire. Sin soltarla, la miró y susurró:_

- Querías a un Kurosaki descontrolado? Aquí lo tienes.

- Tasuku.. _dijo ella suavemente._

- Si me llamas así no respondo de mi.

_Y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez la cogió a horcajadas, con las finas piernas rodeando su cintura. Cerró la puerta que todavía estaba abierta y la apoyó contra la pared para seguir besándola. Su boca era tan dulce que no podía parar. Su aroma le embriagaba y con sus manos acariciaba sus espalda y sus nalgas, mientras la besaba en la cara y el cuello. Ella se dejaba hacer aturdida, excitada, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca. Su lengua era suave, juguetona. Sus besos apasionados y su mirada, lasciva. Finalmente la separó de la pared y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Teru, con ella encima vestida con la camisa que le había tomado prestada. Algo nerviosa susurró_

- A donde me llevas?

- A la habitación, la noche acaba de comenzar. _Y la miró maliciosamente mientras la entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta. La sentó en la cama y, mientras la besaba, le fue desabrochando la camisa poco a poco, con suavidad._

- Eres preciosa Teru, podría estar mirándote durante horas. Puedo acariciarte?

_Teru asintió muy avergonzada, llegados a este punto, no quería echarse atrás, las manos grandes de Kurosaki eran hábiles, suaves, y su cuerpo le quemaba, acelerando su respiración. Mientras le besaba en el cuello, sus dedos recorrían su escote, su barriga, sus piernas. Ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras él besaba su cuello, sus pechos. Había deseado tanto ese momento que se recreó besando sus pezones con cuidado, lamiéndolos, mientras sus manos firmes sostenían erguida la espalda de Teru provocando que ella gimiera de placer._

_El calor era tan sofocante que Kurosaki se levantó para bajar la intensidad de la luz y acabar de desnudarse. Ella seguía sentada, con la camisa desabrochada mostrando su cuerpo húmedo y sudoroso, mirando como él se desnudaba bajo la luz tenue de la habitación. Le encantaba el torso de Kurosaki, delgado pero firme, con los huesos de la cadera sobresaliendo y las abdominales ligeramente marcadas._

_Kurosaki se acercó de nuevo, y mientras sus labios se volvían a encontrar impacientes, aprovechó para quitarle la camisa y tumbarla en la cama_.

- Estás segura? Quieres que paremos?, _dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo tumbado encima de ella. Teru, que ya no tenía duda alguna, puso las manos en su cuello y lo besó tiernamente. Sus piernas se abrieron y lo abrazaron como un reloj y, dulcemente, fue entrando en ella con lentitud, atento a los gemidos de la joven, que eran una mezcla entre placer y dolor. Hicieron el amor con suavidad, mirándose continuamente y ahogándose entre besos apasionados. Ambos creyeron morir de placer, y acabaron durmiendo juntos en la cama de Teru._

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación a través de la cortina, dejando entrever dos cuerpos desnudos, abrazados, cubiertos con una fina sábana de algodón. Ambos estaban sumidos en un dulce y profundo sueño cuando el sonido de un portazo los hizo despertar de golpe. Acababa de llegar Riko, resacosa de la juerga de la noche anterior, para avisar a Teru de que era la hora de ir la instituto._

- Teru! Despierta que llegas tarde! Si te das prisa te acerco con mi coche!

_Sin embargo nadie contestaba. Teru y Kurosaki estaban petrificados, con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula desencajada al oír la voz de Riko_

-Mierda, Riko me va a matar! Di algo, si no es capaz de entrar y nos verá!

_Poco a poco Teru salió de su estado de trance, pero al mismo instante se había dado cuenta de su desnudez y la verguenza por un momento le impidió reaccionar._

-Ya..Ya voyyy! Mmmm... me visto en un segundo! Espérame ahí!

-Vale pero date prisa! Aprovecho para ir al lavabo.

_Ambos suspiraron a la vez, y Kurosaki aprovechó que Riko estaba en el baño para vestire e irse corriendo. Antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Teru, le sonrió dulcemente y se fue. Ella estaba paralizada, no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Que significaba todo aquello? Es decir, ¿se supone que ahora eran pareja? pero él en ningúm momento se había declarado. ¿Kurosaki se arrepentiria de lo sucedido? ella había hecho "eso", estaba perdida, feliz, pero muy confusa._

-Teruuuuu! sal ya!

_Se apresuró, se puso su uniforme de reserva (suerte que tenía dos), y salió disparada hacia el salón._

-Buenos dias, Riko

-Buenos dias dormilona. Venga vámonos. Por cierto, como es que finalmente has dormido aquí? He llamado mil veces a la puerta de Kurosaki pero nadie contestaba. ¿Donde está ?

-Pues.. verás.. estaba tan enfadada ayer con lo que dijo en el bar, que me vine a dormir aquí. No se donde puede estar.

-Ok. Ya hablaré con él luego. En marcha.

_Cogieron el coche y llegaron al instituto. Kurosaki ya estaba allí, quitando las malas hierbas del jardín. Riko, enfurecida, fue hacia él, le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y con un tono amenazante susurró:_

-ahora tengo prisa Tasuku, pero ten por seguro que luego me explicarás por qué has salido a hurtadillas esta mañana de mi piso. Teru te ha encubierto, pero no soy tonta.

_Y lo dejó ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos y rojo como un tomate. Teru se acercó y le pregúnto acerca de lo que Riko le había dicho._

-¿Que te ha dicho?

-Me ha oído esta mañana salir de vuestro apartamento. Pfffff que se supone que voy a decir o hacer ahora...

-Mmmm... Kurosaki... ¿esto que significa?

-A qué te refieres con "esto"?

-Me refiero a lo que pasó anoche. Que se supone que debo pensar? como me debo comportar? _dijo cabizbaja y sonrojada. No se atrevía a mirar los ojos que la habían visto desnuda ni las manos que habían recorrido su cuerpo. Kurosaki la cogió como un saco de patatas, se la llevó al cuarto de herramientas, la apoyó contra la pared y le susurró._

-¿Qué significa preguntas? Muy fácil, significa que esto te pertenece. _Le dijo mientras llevaba la mano de la chica a la altura de su corazón._ - Mi corazón, mi mente, todo está invadido por tu presencia, por tu aroma. No dejo de pensar en lo de anoche, y en repetirlo cada dia. No puedo pensar con claridad desde que estás en mi mundo, todo gira en torno a ti. _La besó en los labios dulcemente, y con una sonrisa irónica concluyó_ - Tu has invadido mi mundo, pero te lo voy a cobrar con creces. Lo de anoche solo ha sido el comienzo. Ahora, vete a clase.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

-Si, finalmente ha ocurrido. _Teru se había decidido y estaba explicando a sus amigas lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ellas, alucinadas, no paraban de hacerle preguntas de todo tipo. Teru, sonrojada, iba explicando poco a poco, sin demasiado detalle, porque el hecho de imaginarlo la excitaba y la hacía sentir muy incómoda._

- Que estás explicando con tanto esmero, Teru-chan? _Por detrás, estaba Riko, con los ojos pequeños, amenazantes. _-Ven conmigo, vamos a hablar como buenas amigas.

_Una vez en su despacho, Riko se sentó en la mesa, puso las manos en su mentón, y prosiguió._ -Ha pasado algo que yo deba saber?

-Verás Riko... Kurosaki y yo.. esto.. mmm. El caso es que... él me besó! Sí, anoche me besó, se arrepintió y desapareció de repente...

-Que Kurosaki que? Te ha besado y se ha ido sin más? Pero quien se cree que es ese mocoso! Lo mató! lo voy a triturar!

-No no, finalmente hemos podido hablar y ya está solucionado. No te preocupes Riko, preferiría que no removieras más el tema... _A Teru no le gustaba mentir, pero últimamente no le dejaban más opciones, y ocultar la verdad se había convertido en una mala costumbre._

-Está bien. Os dejaré arreglar las cosas a vuestro modo. Lo siento, pero esta noche debes quedarte otra vez en el apartamento de Kurosaki, tengo cosas que investigar. El ya lo sabe, te esperará al acabar las clases y te llevará en coche a casa.

-Ok, no pasa nada. Iré a comprar algo de cena porque Kurosaki seguramente tendrá la nevera vacía.

_Teru intentaba disimular los nervios pero no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior y en lo que le había dicho Kurosaki antes. Estaba dudando seriamente si comprarse ropa interior más sexy o si llevar sus bragas blancas de toda la vida. Si se compraba ropa nueva, Kurosaki se daría cuenta de sus pensamientos, y si no lo hacía, quizá parecería desinteresada e infantil. Sus amigas de habían dicho que se comprara ropa sexy de una vez y que provocara a Kurosaki, que dominara la situación, pero ella no se veía capaz de algo así, en el fondo se seguía sintiendo infantil hiciera lo que hiciera, y su copa A no le ayudaba. Finalmente decidió pasar del tema, ir a comprar únicamente la cena y no esperar demasiado de la noche que estaba por llegar. Envió un mail a Kurosaki diciéndole que se adelantaba para ir a comprar comida y que se verían en casa._

_Teru estaba preparando la cena cuando Kurosaki llegó a casa._

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué cocinas?

-Gyouzas... _Kurosaki se acercó por detrás, la abrazó por la cintura y cuando ella lo miró aprovechó para darle un beso._

-Me gusta que estés aquí. dijo sonriendo. Voy a hacer unas cosas en el ordenador y vengo a ayudarte.

_Teru estaba realmente confundida y muy nerviosa, no era capaz de actuar con normalidad como Kurosaki. Nunca había tenido una relación y hasta hoy habían tenido más una relación familiar que otra cosa. Ambos pusieron la mesa y se pusieron a cenar._

- Gracias por la cena, el próximo día cocinaré yo

- Ok..._ Ella no podia mediar palabra, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente_

-Teru... perdona por lo de antes. En el cobertizo me he sobrepasado y no debería haberte dicho tal cosa. Lo de ayer fue muy especial, y la verdad no quiero forzar la máquina, quiero que estés segura y tranquila conmigo. Si te soy sincero... es mi primera relación y no sé como debo actuar ahora mismo. Me hago el maduro pero en esto sé tan poco como tu, he pasado por tantos problemas en mi vida que nunca había tenido ocasión de conocer a nadie. Me gustaría saber que hacer en este tipo de situación.._ Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, y no pudo evitar taparse la cara con la mano, pero Teru no le dejó._

- Está bien Kurosaki, iremos poco a poco y juntos encontraremos el camino. Tenemos toda la vida para aprender, verdad? _Dijo sonriéndole con ternura._

- Teru, cuando dices estas cosas, puedes conmigo. _Y la abrazó con fuerza_ - Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado.

-Kurosaki, te parece bien si hoy duermo contigo?

-Claro que sí, es una orden. _Y durmieron abrazados toda la noche, felices de poder estar juntos al fin. Estuvieron tan a gusto, que se durmieron a la mañana siguiente._

-Mierda, qué hora es? _dijo Kurosaki sobresaltado_

-Las 8:40. En diez minutos tengo que estar en clase! Necesito ducharme, aunque sea 5 minutos.

-¿Puedo ducharme contigo? así tardaremos menos. _Prometo no hacerte nada indecente. Dijo Kurosaki con una sonrisa maliciosa._

-mmmmm.. ok, pero entro yo primero, me da verguenza desnudarme frente a ti.. lo siento.

_Teru entró primero, abrió el grifo de la ducha y segudio entró Kurosaki, poniéndose detrás de ella un poco nervioso. La tensión iba en aumento conforme se duchaban, _- Me parece que esto no ha sido buena idea, dijo Kurosaki. _Entonces Teru se medio giró, y le vió todo sofocado. Al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, la cogió por la cintura, la giró del todo y la besó con fuerza. Hicieron el amor en la ducha, esta vez con tanta pasión que les costaba respirar. Ella, sin saber como, ya no tenía tanta verguenza de que le acariciara y besara todo el cuerpo, al contrario, no quería que acabara._

_Llegaron una hora tarde al instituto, acalorados._ - Si sigo así me expulsarán, _dijo Teru mientras se rascaba la cabeza. _-pffff, haremos lo posible porque no vuelva a suceder, _contestó Kurosaki, pero ambos sabían que eso era mentira._


End file.
